


Insecurities (You Make Me Feel Secure)

by EnbyJaiby



Series: Oneshots I Wrote at 14 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Comfort, Emotions, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, One Shot, Sad Lance (Voltron), emo lance, emotional breakdown, emotional support boyfriend keith, v v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyJaiby/pseuds/EnbyJaiby
Summary: Lance has a breakdown, Keith holds him. Literally.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Oneshots I Wrote at 14 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094801
Kudos: 10





	Insecurities (You Make Me Feel Secure)

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short and like bad writing so I posted another oneshot as compensation.
> 
> Next week will also be a double update, a better one at that.

Lance stood in the hot water as it poured down his body. He loved showers. Yet at the same time, he hated them. They were relaxing, yeah. But sometimes they were just too relaxing. Relaxation often let the demons out. The demons that were usually limited to sleepless nights and little else. 

He placed his hand on the shower wall, near the water spout, and hung his head. He closed his eyes and just took deep breaths. It didn't take long before tears were streaming down his face, voices racing through his head.

His dad's: You'll never be a good pilot! You're too childis-

Iverson's: You won't survive a day out there. You're too fragile. Not pilot materi-

His mother's: Honey, why'd you leave us behind? Do we mean nothing to you?

He fell back against the shower and fell down to the floor. He sobbed for minutes until he finally calmed down. He eventually stood up, turned the water off, wrapped a towel around his waist, and made his way to his room. He passed Keith's and stopped.

He knocked lightly on the door.

He smiled weakly when he saw Keith's face.

"Uh, Lance. What's wrong?" Keith went to cup his cheek but Lance was faster and enveloped him in a hug. "Uh..." Keith mumbled until he just accepted it. He slowly brought Lance into his room, still holding him tightly.

He closed the door and brought Lance down into his lap when he sat down. He put an arm around his back and used his other to hold Lance’s head to his chest.

He rocked them back and forth. Lance kept sobbing, making incoherent sentence fragments. Keith just shushed him. 

"It's okay. You don't have to explain. I'm here. Always."

They stayed like that until Lance finally calmed down. He pulled away and stared at Keith.

Keith cupped his cheek and wiped under his puffy eyes.

Lance looked at Keith's shoulder and started to laugh quietly. "I got your shirt all wet." His laughs grew and Keith joined in.

Lance looked back into Keith's eyes and his laughs slowly stopped. Keith's eyes searched his face and Lance's fell onto his lips.

Lance leaned in and kissed Keith softly. The kiss stayed slow and gradual.

Keith pulled away and Lance once again hid his face in the crook of Keith's neck as Keith continued to hold him.

Keith brought Lance up to the head of the bed and laid them down. They fell asleep like that.

When they awoke, Lance started freaking out. As per usual. "K-Keith! Wha-what are you doing her-" He cut himself off as he remembered the events of last night. He blushed and hid his face in the pillow.

Keith sat up. "Lance, that's not the only reason you should be embarrassed." He also had a pink shade to his cheek. He had the covers around him, leaving Lance with no covers. Lance also had lost his towel during the night.

"What?" He looked down and quickly pushed his towel on his . . . area, tying it back around his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I have a thread on my twitter (EnbyJaiby) that's pinned where I summarized my works and rated them. Maybe a bit of spoil for one but it's just a tag that would've happened regardless. So if you wanna get an idea of what's to come, and hang out with my headass go ahead! 
> 
> Go check the series for the double update!
> 
> Have a good day, lovelies!


End file.
